slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WikiWilcox/The True Story of Slendrina
Simon was a young boy who loved to play in the woods during a full moon and he was never afraid. He one night went out of the woods and found his house on fire. He has nobody left. He went into the woods to look for help and met Granny, her daughter Angelene, and their dog. Simon and Angelene lived with each other, read Granny's books and played in the little playhouse Granny had out side. They even played with a teddy bear that hid in her crib. One faithful night, Simon introduced Angelene to the woods where he played in. The very moment, they got separated in the dark and couldn't find each other. Angelene got very worried and eventually saw her loyal dog. Unfortunately, a while ago, the dog had gotten infected with Krasue, a ghost with organs and long black hair. The dog, without hesitation, bit Angelene's leg, conjuring up a curse that is said that when their daughter was 14, something bad would happen to the family. The had their daughter and named her Raina and at the age of 14, the curse occured. Slendrina had infected the family with her curse from her mother and hid her family picture in the basement trunk where nobody could find it without a special key. Eventually, someone had wondered who she was and attempted to break into the cellar in attempt to find out. Slendrina was angry about this. She didn't want the person to know what foolish things she had done to her family. She decided to haunt a cellar. The person managed to collect all the 8 books that she had hidden in each cellar she had haunted. She had to take extreme measures. She had decided to get back what was hers. And to do this she had to go to her old school. Legends say that when Slendrina was little, her Granny had given her the teddy that was passed down from her to Angelene and now to Slendrina. The person located her school and found the fuses. Eventually, he had found the teddy before Slendrina did, but as offer, he put it safely in her desk and ran off with a school picture. Slendrina pushed him off the stairs and got hold of her beloved bear. The person looked up at Slendrina. She knew she was foolish of killing her schoolmates when they bullied her for the teddy bear. She knew she had to kill the people that put her in a one student class. But for the sake of the teddy, she decided to spare the person's life. Slendrina entered her asylum she grew up in after moving out of her school. Legend says that because of her curse, she had killed her schoolmates and was turn in to the asylum. She had tried to escape, but eventually, the guards caught her and made her mouth so wide it broke her jaw. Her mother offered to help with whatever her daughter needed and eventually they found a baby and decided to hide it. The very night Slendrina had gotten engaged with Vladamir Liev. Her mom and Slendrina were expected to leave the asylum for the night, but they wouldnt leave the baby without supervision. Slendrina then invited Liev to babysit the baby while they were gone. Legends say that the night he babysat for the baby, he bit her. The baby had turned evil as his motherand was bought back into the house the next morning. The person had managed to stay alive but the baby wasnt having it. The person broke into the cell and tried to unlock the safe with a key. the baby attempted to bite him and break the key into pieces. That left the person unconcious on the cell. What the person was actually looking for was Slendrina's diary to discover all of her secrets. To protect her mother, the baby began to look for her enemy so she can prevent them from getting the diary. The person attempted to find all pieces of the key and get the diary, which made Slendrina pissed. Angelene was mad at Liev because she wanted him to keep the family together. As a result, she put him to death. The person was very curious and attempted to go search for the coffin he was in. Angelene attempted to look for him, knowing that Liev deserved the consequence and she didnt want him alive. But the person attempted to open the coffin. As soon as he left the house, Liev rose from the dead. Very angry at Angelene, he decided to chain her up in a cage in his castle. The person wanted to copy Slendrina's face in a bookso he entered the castle. Liev didnt want to person to harm his wife, so for the best, he tried to kill the person. The person managed to copy her but she died. Angelene was upset and attempted to destroy the castle, but the person managed to escape without the book. The thing the person didnt know was the only survivor in Slendrina's family was Granny. Granny attempted to go into the place the castle used to be and found her granddaughter's dead body holding a book. She grabbed the book and ran back to her house. She hid the teddy bear and the book and she took the spider and Angelene. Then she killed her self. The person walked through the woods and Granny hit him, knowing that he knew about Slendrina. The person managed to get out within 5 days which made Granny lonely. And there is nobody in the family alive, except Granny. Category:Blog posts